The new boy
by Beywriter
Summary: Ray moves over from China and is in Tyson's class, he hopes that day one will go smooth but he has a run in with the School Bully Tala Ivanov


**Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**The New boy**

Tyson stepped into his class, why had he been separated at the beginning of the year?  
Max, Kenny and Kai were together in a different class.  
Tyson noticed a new guy sitting next to his seat, he had long black raven hair, wearing a Chinese style outfit, a Yin-Yang headband adorned his face and strangely enough he had well amazing eyes.  
He took his seat next to the boy, it was clear he was reading...he must have gone to the teachers and found ways to catch up...he was catching up on English and they were reading a book about a Martian invasion by some guy in the 1800's.  
"Hi...what's your name?" the boy jumped  
"Sorry" Tyson added.  
"Hi, my name's Ray...Ray Kon"  
"Tyson Granger, pleased to meet you" he held out his right hand for the boy to take it and he did.  
"Likewise"  
"That English your catching up on there?"  
"What? The book...yeah, its actually better than I expected, some words I don't know but I can ask"  
"How old are you?"  
"Guess" was all that Ray replied  
"16?"  
"No "  
"15?"  
"Don't say 14" he laughed  
"17?"  
"Yeah and you?"  
"16"  
Just then there class teacher came in and they settled down.  
"Good Morning Ms Kincaid" they said minus Tyson and Ray (he didn't know her).  
"I see we have a new student...everyone this is Ray Kon from China, please make him welcome...stand up please" Ray stood up and mumbled.  
"Hi" before sat down, it was clear he was a little shy.  
New Country, new language, new school and new friends...he hoped.  
As the Teacher did the register, Tyson whispered to Ray.  
"Where's your f..."  
"Tyson"  
"Yes mam"  
"Where's your first lesson?"  
Ray took a quick glance at his timetable.  
"Maths"  
"Me too"

Tyson hated Maths, it was boring and hard, very hard.  
Ray was actually good looking and intelligent and ended up helping Tyson.  
On another tabled was the School Bully, no one knows why he hasn't been kicked out yet, his friends were next to him and across, the red head glanced at Ray.  
Tala scowled, and said to his friends: Bryan and Spencer.  
"New kid's making us look dumb"  
"He looks like a girl" the silver haired teen added.  
"A girl with a guy's name?" Spencer looked puzzled  
"Its possible" he responded.  
"At lunch today we meet Kon, Granger wont protect him, he's scared of us"

At break Tyson introduces Ray to the others.  
"Guy's I want you to meet a new friend...he's just came over from China.  
This is Ray"  
ray raised his right hand.  
"Hi"  
"This is Max"  
"Yo!"  
"Kenny"  
"Hi"  
"And Kai"  
"Hmpf"  
"He's always like that"  
"Its nice to meet you all, it can be pretty bad being the new kid in town and school"  
For the rest of break the group chatted about memories long past and the sound of the Klaxon broke them up and all returned to the next lessons.

In English:  
"Hello Ray...how far are you up to on the book?"  
"Chapter 15...I'm sorry I'm still behind"  
"No worries, just take a seat" Ray sat with Tyson, Maybe today was going to be better than he thought but that all came crashing down at lunch.

Tyson had left Ray and went to the Bathroom, Ray sat alone on the bench.  
He pulled the book out of his bag and continued to catch up, now he was only three chapters behind.  
"Well, well, well...look at what we have here" Tala smirked, Ray got a bad feeling but put on a smiling face.  
"Hi, can I help you?"  
"Yeah...you can help me, help me beat the crap out of you"  
"Oh that would be a mistake" Ray returned to his book.  
"My name's Tala, this is Bryan and Spencer"  
"Hi, I'm new...the name's Ray Ko..."  
"I know who you are, you've been hanging around Tyson and we don't like new people" Ray put the book in his bag.  
"Well I guess I'll leave" Spencer grabbed Ray's bag and pushed him to the ground.  
"Your not going anywhere and when you do, it will be to the morgue"  
Max noticed what was happening and went to get Tyson.  
When they came out, it was clear what was going to happen.  
Ray was in fighting stance and so was Tala, the usual crowd had gathered.  
"FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!"  
"STOP!" Tyson cried and ran between them.  
"Tyson...back off" Ray glared, Tala had just offended him and he was going to pay.  
"dude, fighting on your first day is bad, really, really bad" Tyson turned his attention to Tala, flames burned in his eyes.  
"Tala, why pick on him? HE'S NEW!" Tala sighed and left, he had lost the urge to fight and he walked away followed by Spencer and Bryan, as Tala walked away he called over his Shoulder to Ray who was now calm as before.  
"Your Boyfriend saved your life but when he's not around...your dead"  
"Ok...I'll be waiting...TYSON!"  
Tyson spun around on his heels, Ray was clearly annoyed at him.  
"What?"  
"Why did you stop it?"  
"Dude, do you need glasses? It was three against one, not a fair fight!"  
"I can take care of myself" Ray flexed his muscles.  
"Whoa, somebody goes to the Gym" Tyson smacked his head.  
"Of course...you don't know how they fight, well they fight dirty, three on one...running is no good, there super fast.

The final Klaxon of the day and it was home time, they were walking to the gates when Tyson remembered he forgot something.  
"Oh I forgot something...I'll be back" Tyson hurried off and Ray sat down waiting for him, that's when it hit him, a stone.  
"AH!" he looked around to see Tala, Spencer and Bryan there, all smirking.  
"So...we meet again" the Neko said standing up to face his foe.  
"For the last time" the red head said.  
The three boys approached Ray, he got into his fighting stance.  
"Action stations" he thought, it was like a stand off you see in old western Movies, Tiger versus Wolf and Wolf made first move.  
Ray dodged the fist and retaliated, knocking his head up, Ray winded the red head as he keeled over Ray whacked him on the back and knocked him down.  
Bryan and Spencer just stood dumbstruck at how easily there leader had fallen.  
"Care to try?" Ray asked in a way that was encouraging them, they quickly ran away with there tails between their legs.  
Tala lied on the ground groaning in pain, Ray bent down, careful not to get to close to Tala.  
"Didn't I say it would be a mistake?" Tala got up and slowly retreated cursing under his breath.  
A few seconds later Tyson returned and Ray was sat there smiling with book in hand.  
"Ready to go?" he asked, Tyson nodded.  
"Did Tala, Bryan and Spencer cause you any problems" Ray shook his head.  
"Where do you live?" he asked Ray  
"Baycity" was his reply  
"Cool so do I" they both walked home together and Ray wouldn't tell Tyson until the next day.

Author notes

Beywriter: Two fics in one day! I still can't believe a year has passed, its been a highway to hell and I think that Highway has just started!  
Ray: YEAH...YOU'D BETTER RUN, YOU YELLOW BELLIED...  
Max: oh by the way, Kai isn't friends with Tala, Spencer and Bryan in this story  
Tyson: Beywriter doesn't own "The War of the Worlds" classic scifi novel, Beywriter has also based a 7 chapter fic on The War of The Worlds and there is a possibility of a sequel  
Thanks for reading and Please review, its a crime not to and it doesn't take long.


End file.
